


Love at first sighting

by EyelessJackLover35



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyelessJackLover35/pseuds/EyelessJackLover35
Summary: You decide to take a pleasant evening hike in the woods near your house, but instead of looking for pretty flowers or rare bird species; you search for the Mothman. You recount stories from the local townspeople, a 9-foot birdlike creature with the wingspan the size of a house, grotesque mandibles capable of snapping bones as if they were twigs, but worst of all- the harrowing dull red eyes that seemed to hypnotize. You take all these descriptions with a grain of salt, nothing could ever be that monstrous; until you see him.
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Love at first sighting

The glow of the setting sun casted playful shadows that danced on rain-dappled grass and dirt. The smell of rain was one of your favorites, aside from fresh baked apple pie. There was a gentle crunch every time you took a step, poor autumn leaves falling victim to your hiking boots. "It shouldn't be long now, he only comes at night," you thought to yourself as you ventured deeper into the forest. 

The warm, comforting breeze was soon swallowed up by the night's chill, and the sun had finally surrendered to the moon. Starlight peeked through the treetops, providing a much needed lightsource to stay on the right path. Mere minutes of walking led to a clearing, where a few campers were enjoying songs and laughter. You kept walking, thinking nothing of it; pressing on through the brambles and ivy crowding the path. You quicked your pace when you felt a shadow flying overhead- he was close, there's no way something that big could be an owl. Your suspicions were confirmed when a shrill scream rang out, followed by a few others soon after. _The campers._

You quickly re-traced your steps, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mothman before he made off with his kill, and when you finally reached the clearing, you seemed to forget how to breath. He was here! All nine feet of his chitinous body were crouched, hunched over his many victims. You figured a flash camera would spook him, so you dug out a sketchbook from your hiking bag. The sounds of pencil scribbling did little to hide the crunching bone and peeling flesh of Mothman's little feast. You had skillfully captured all his basic shapes, which was all you really needed. But you wanted, _needed_ to see more of him. 

You carefully crept closer to him, being sure to hide yourself within the tall grass, and what a sight he was to behold. His descriptions online were a dead ringer to the monster only a few feet away from you. You figured that he was far too busy with his meal to even think about looking around, so you managed to sit up, getting a clear view of his face. 

It was hard not to scream. Huge, pointed ears and a set of antenna crowned his head. Giant pinchers at the base of his jaw did nothing to distract from the multiple mandibles that extended fron inside his mouth to continue shoveling chunks of human viscera into his gaping maw. And those teeth- serrated and deathly sharped, each at least two inches long. A stubby button nose was nestled comfortably between his eyes, almost cute. His face was completely covered in wiry hair, which would bristle every time he heard a bone in his mouth crack. There were tufts of fur that covered his extended neck and gave way to scarred skin and sinew at his chest and shoulders. His bust was all you could see in the night, thankfully, because any more sight of him would surely turn your hair white with fear. 

His antenna twitched, and he paused from his meal to survey the area, sniffing the air around him. He knew you were here, you were sure of it. He cast aside the cadaver and stood, revealing long owl-ish legs that held him steady with dull claws. He puffed his chest out and flexed the two pairs of giant bug legs that extended out from his sides that would've been hidden by freakishly long arms. 

If you had any sense, you wouldn't be running. But you were. There was no way you could outrun him, but you were trying. Your legs flew from the clearing, not bothering to warn the rest of your body. A deafening shriek peirced the air and that was all you needed to hear to know it was time to go home. You ran and ran untill your felt your lungs were about to burst, but they stopped working altogether when you saw a looming shadow from the sky. He was chasing you, apparently not satisfied with the meal he made from the five or so campers- he wanted you too.

You stopped, almost falling with how sudden your body ceased movement. You forced yourself to be still, hoping that he wouldn't see you through the trees. Then you heard a tree branch shatter behind you. It couldn't bear the weight of the gigantic bugman, so the branch harshly tossed him onto the forest floor. It took all the strength you had not to laugh at the image of Mothman, the fearsome beast that was about to slaughter you, faceplanted in the dirt. Your sense of humor dissipated when you noticed how tall he was upclose. All you could see was his shadow towering over yours, because you refused to look at his hideous face again. If you made it out alive, you were sure to see it in your nightmares. 

" _ **Turn"**_ he said. 

The word 'no' was all you could think about. You'd rather die than see that abomination of a face again. But that seemed to be the only two options here. Die or turn around. Turn around or die. You had plants to water and a cat to feed, so you obeyed. Your body stiffened and you slowly turned at your heel, looking up at him.

Him.

His eyes. 

The dull crimson eyes were all you could look at. These giant eyes were all you could think about. His face was one not even a mother could love, but his eyes were beautiful. His figure was shrouded in the dark of night, but his eyes seemed to glow. You could've have looked at them for hours- these eyes. Dull red.

You heard his wings unfurl and felt them encase you, pulling you against him. You tensed at the feeling of his four secondary arms, sharp bug legs tugging at your sides. He let out a low trill, buzzing in your ears. 

Your eyes closed, and were suddenly very heavy, yet your body refused to sleep. You felt calmed in his arms, against your better judgement. You fell slack against his body, and were suprised at how warm he was, and just how soft the fur at his neck was. You pressed your face into the crook of his neck. He let you. You felt weightless in his hold, content and warm and very, very sleepy. Surprisingly, your body gave in to the Mothman's lulling trills and you slept. 


End file.
